Maybe
by Crazy.Space.Unicorn
Summary: Coran was kidnapped. The rest of the team except Shiro and Allura went on a rescue mission, but got captured and imprisoned. Only Pidge made it back to the team, but not without scars. Allura and Shiro has to heal her. contains Shallura, only the healing Pidge part though. Sorry if it's really crappy haha.


Shiro's heart felt like someone had stabbed it repeatedly when he saw Pidge's face.

She looked so heartbroken, exhausted and scared, he had to resist the urge to just keep her in his embrace and protect her from every kind of hurt and violence. Allura, on the other side, looked not far diferent than how he felt.

She ran to her, and Pidge fell into her arms.

"I lost them," she whispered. "Lance. Keith. Hunk. _Matt._ All of them."

Allura looked at Shiro hopelessly and hugged the girl even tighter. Pidge has cuts and bruises all over her body. She was so much worse afer getting lost with the rest of the team to get Coran back, after he was kidnapped by the Galrans. Shiro should've known beter than to let them go on their own. _What was he thinking?_

"I'm sorry," Pidge sobbed, sounding so heartbroken and lost. "I'm _so sorry_."

"Ssh, hey, don't be," Allura said softly, wiping the tears off her face. "You've tried your best. I knew I shouldn't have-"

"-But if I had tried harder-"

"No, Pidge," Shiro stepped in, his voice gentle but firm, "You've tried hard enough. Don't blame yourself, okay? don't cry."

Pidge sobbed even harder. Shiro and Allura just stood there, unsure of what to do. Lost and broken. He blamed himself for the such idiot thing that he's done. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself.

Finally, Allura gave in and sobbed with Pidge. Shiro eventually hugged them both, rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks. He lost everything. _The've_ lost everything. They just cried there, hugging, affraid that they might lost each other too.

Pidge was fast asleep in Allura's arms.

After a glass of steaming hot chocolate (don't ask how they got freaking _hot chocolate_ in space) and treated her wounds, Pidge had looked better. Physically. Not mentally.

Shiro gets how it was to be a prisoner, espcially the Galrans' prisoner. Who knows what kind of horrors she had faced? Even _he_ was still scarred for as long as she could remember, haunted by the torture of the Galran empire. Pidge was only _14._ She was too young to go through that. Heck, she wasn't even supposed to be here, fighting for the universe's fate. She should've been on earth, happy and safe, hanging out with friends, going to school.

Allura was watching the girl in her arms, looking at her as if she's her own child that

she'll protect with her life. Shiro pretty much felt the same too. He wanted to hurt the Galrans for hurting her, mentally and phisically. He wanted to protect Pidge- no, _Katie,_ with his life, away from all the danger and violence and hurt.

"She's too young." Allura spoke up, looking at Pidge lovingly. "How would she ever recover, Shiro?"

"I don't know." Shiro sighed, feeling hopeless and miserable. What are they going to do?

"I'll protect her with my life. I swear." She held her close to her chest. "The Galrans will never lay a single finger on her _ever_ _again_."

"I will, too," He agreed and looked at Pidge's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, so much at ease.

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I should've known not to let them go alone." Allura shook, and Shiro can see a single tear trickle down her face.

"Ssh, hey, it's not, Al. It's not." He shook, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me you're not going to blame yourself, and I won't blame myself either."

Allura smiled wistfully. "Deal."

Shiro put his arms around Allura, putting Pidge in the middle. "We're going to find them, and we'll protect her." he promised.

Allura rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes. We will."

Shiro smiled. Seeing Allura and Pidge safe was all that matters for now, because they were so much more than just a friend or a teammate. They were family.

And maybe, just _maybe,_ he could have one, with the amazing girl on his arms right now, far later in the future. That thought made him feel stronger and hopeful.

 _M_ _aybe._ _

 **SO IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME HASN'T IT** **First of all, I wpuld like to apologize for the short and crappiness of the story because I'm new to th fandom and I'm honestly writing this att 11 pm haHAHA** **woah turns out I do betray sleep** **Yes, I'm still alive. I just moved to a dorm middle school and I abseloutly _HATED_ it.** **I had no friends and I got bullied, but my personal life doesn't really matter does it?** **So i have been watching _A LOT_ of Voltron recently and yES I have dived into the Voltron fandom because of my poor life decisions.** **It's actually a wonderful decision because I have _nEW SHIPS_ and _nEW GAY SHIPS_ like Klance and Shallura.** **And no. No Lotor and Allura. and no Lance and Allura. _NO._ Just Shallura.** **Okie and thassa bout' it.** **Gudbai. See you in, um, let me see... *checks my fanfiction writing schedule*** ***realizes I do not have such thing because I'm busy with life and I'm living that dorm school hell life*** ***but maybe I'll write pretty often because I hate life and I need to dive into my fandoms to keep myself sane and well alive*** **Ok for real now it's 23:42 bye**


End file.
